


Weasley Jumpers

by brokenstitches



Series: Dramione Christmas Drabbles [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Friendship, Good Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy Friendship, Minor Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Weasley Jumpers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27936367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenstitches/pseuds/brokenstitches
Summary: Molly Weasley doesn't just knit jumpers for anyone. Thankfully, Hermione is on hand to explain to Draco what this means.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Dramione Christmas Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035612
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	Weasley Jumpers

Draco stared at the dark grey jumper, the letter ‘D’ emblazoned across the front in silvery wool, before meeting Mrs. Weasley’s expectant gaze.

“It’s lovely, thank you,” he murmured, pulling it on.

“Of course, dear,” she said. “You saved Ron’s life and let him come home to us for Christmas...”

Misty-eyed, Mrs. Weasley touched his cheek maternally and retreated to blow her nose.

“Congratulations, you got yourself a Weasley jumper,” a familiar voice spoke beside him.

Draco raised an eyebrow questioningly.

“It means that what’s past is past,” Hermione explained, gently touching the soft wool. “You’re one of us now.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So my sister gave me the prompt "Sweater" for this drabble, which I changed to "Jumper" as I think that's more commonly used in the UK than sweater. And since it's her birthday today (happy birthday ya monkey!) I'm posting this in her honour.


End file.
